The use of fasteners such as rivets is a common manufacturing and industrial practice for joining at least two components together. A rivet is typically known as a permanent mechanical fastener that has a generally smooth cylindrical shaft, also known as a shank, with a head on one end. A blind rivet, also known as a pop rivet, typically has a tubular head with a mandrel in the form of a shaft through the center thereof. Such a rivet is typically inserted into a hole that has been drilled through the components to be joined and a rivet tool is used to draw the mandrel into and thereby expand the head. In addition, the mandrel snaps off and falls away from the expanded head.
During the use of pop rivets, it is not uncommon for unused rivets having a shaft with a head to become mixed with used rivets that simply have a shaft. In addition, sorting of the used rivets from the unused rivets by hand can be a time-consuming job. In the alternative, throwing away unused rivets results in undesired waste. As such, a rivet sorting device or machine and a process thereof that can sort fasteners that have a shaft and a head from fasteners that only have a shaft would be desirable.